


Cendre

by SunSnake



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M, Half of all life across the universe disintegrates, People turn to dust everywhere, Thanos snapps his fingers, tragic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSnake/pseuds/SunSnake
Summary: [Une sorte de crossover avec "Avengers: Infinity War"]Thanos a claqué les doigts, en exterminant la moitié de tous les êtres vivants de l'univers. Univers qui inclut aussi Paris, où vivent deux super-héros que nous connaissons très bien.-Chat, regarde ici--... cendre ?-





	Cendre

**Author's Note:**

> Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, donc il y aura des erreurs quelque part. Si vous les trouvez, n'hésitez pas à me les indiquer, afin que je puisse les corriger! Merci beaucoup!  
> Cela dit, bonne lecture!

-Bye bye, petit papillon- dit Ladybug, saluant le petit akuma maintenant blanc et le regardant s’envoler, après l’avoir purifié de l’obscurité avec son yoyo -Miraculous Ladybug !- Elle lança en l’air le Lucky Charm de ce jour-là, qui avec son explosion de lumière fit retourner comme il était avant tout ce qui avait été détruit par la personne akumatisée, qui se retransforma après peu de secondes, rien se rappelant de ce qui s’était passé.

 

-Bien joué !- Les deux super-héros parisiens se cognèrent poing contre poing : un travail bien fait, comme toujours. Ils aidèrent la victime de Papillon, encore confondue, à se relever et l’accompagnèrent à prendre un taxi, afin qu’elle pût retourner chez elle. Leurs Miraculous tiquèrent, en leur rappelant, comme s’ils ne le savaient pas déjà assez bien, qu’ils manquaient seulement peu de minutes à la dé-transformation ; ils auraient dû se dépêcher, s’ils voulaient retourner à l’heure chez eux. Chat Noir s’approcha de la collègue, en lui faisant un galant baisemain.

-Hélas, on dirait que nous devons nous saluer, ma lady-

-À la prochaine, mon chaton-

Ils allaient se séparer, quand on entendit le cri désespéré d’une femme.

 

-Philippe ! Philippe ! Est-ce que quelqu’un a vu mon enfant ?!-

 

Les deux héros s’échangèrent un regard et un signe d’entente, pour ensuite rejoindre vite la jeune mère, qui continuait à regarder fébrilement autour, à la recherche du gamin qui ne se trouvait nulle part.

-Madame, qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?-

-Ladybug, Chat Noir...- La dame était au bord d’une crise de pleurs. -Mon fils, mon Philippe, il était en train de marcher derrière moi, je me suis distraite un instant et... et un second après, quand je me suis tournée, il n’était plus là ! Je vous prie, trouvez mon enfant ! Je vous en supplie !-

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Madame, nous le trouverons sans doute- la rassura la porteuse du Miraculous de la Coccinelle avec son souris gentil et le regard doux mais résolu, en lui posant une main sur l’épaule.

-Oui. Après tout, il ne peut pas être allé trop loin- ajouta le collègue.

-Merci. Merci beaucoup !-

Le protecteurs de Paris se mirent à la recherche de l’enfant, tandis que la femme alla s’assoir sur un banc du parc. Quand ses boucles d’oreille tiquèrent à nouveau, Ladybug s’arrêta, en les touchant dans ses pensées, et en faisant ça elle nota une étrange tache sur le sol qu’elle n’avait pas vu avant, très proche à l’endroit où la mère stationnait en précédence, peut-être parce qu’elle se confondait avec les petits cailloux de la route en gravier. Elle décida de s’y approcher et, baissée par terre, appela son partenaire, l’expression confondue.

-Chat !-

Ce dernier arriva en peu de secondes. -Est-ce que tu m’as appelé, milady ?-

-Regarde ici- dit elle en réponse, en indiquant la chose sur le sol.

-... cendre ?- il demanda, après l’avoir touchée avec les doigts -Que ce soit un autre des mauvais tours de Papillon ?-

-Je ne sais pas, dans le coin je n’ai vu ni entendu aucun akumatisé...-

-Bon, peut-être...-

Il n’eut pas le temps de formuler une hypothèse, que dans l’air on entendit un second cri, cette fois d’un homme.

 

-Catherine ! Catherine, mon amour... !-

 

Les deux super-héros levèrent les yeux et arrivèrent à temps pour voir de la cendre voltiger juste à côté d’un distingué sieur âgé, qui était maintenant au bras du néant.

-Monsieur, qu’est-ce que... ?-

-Ma femme... ma femme est disparue !-

 

Tout à coup, tout autour d’eux les gens commencèrent à se transformer en cendre, sans aucune apparente raison : femmes, hommes, enfants, adultes... n’importe qui, sans discriminations. Et pour chaque personne qui disparait, il y avait un ami, un copain, un proche qui se désespérait pour elle. Les Miraculous de deux héros parisiens, qui en ce moment-là ne se sentaient pas du tout des héros, tiquèrent pour la troisième fois, mais les deux n’entendirent pas ces sons, parce qu’ils vinrent effacés par les voix rompues et brisées des habitants de Paris qu’ils auraient dû protéger.

 

-Ici Nadia Chamack- dit la journaliste, qui venait d’apparaître sur les écrans de télévision -En ville, les personnes sont en train de disparaître l’une après l’autre, en devenant cendre, pour des raisons encore inconnues. Que ce soit l’œuvre de quelque akumatisé ? En tout cas...- Malheureusement elle n’eut pas le temps de terminer la phrase, parce qu’elle-même fut touchée par un tel malheur ; le microphone tomba par terre et l’émission vint interrompue.

 

-C’est trop cruel... C’est trop cruel, même pour Papillon- murmura Ladybug, pétrifiée.

-Mais nous devons... nous devons penser à quelque chose-

-Et à quoi ?!- La fille se tourna vers lui, qui resta bouche bée devant son désespoir. -Je ne... je n’ai même pas été capable d’aider les citoyens... Je ne...- Pour la première fois depuis qu’elle était la porteuse du Miraculous de la Coccinelle, elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

-Ma lady...- Il lui posa les mains sur les épaules, en la regardant dans les yeux bleus et cherchant à lui insuffler cette confiance que c’était elle d’habitude à transmettre aux autres. -Tu ne dois pas te culpabiliser. Nous inventerons quelque chose, comme toujours : ensemble nous pouvons y arriver. Crois-moi. Nous trouverons une solution, tout ira bien-

Elle sourit et hocha la tête, touchée par ces mots. -D’accord, Chat. Ensemble-

Leurs Miraculous tiquèrent pour l’avant-dernière fois : une seule minute résiduelle. Ils allaient faire quelque chose, avant de se dé-transformer, quand le garçon se plia en deux, en plantant ses griffes dans son sein en proie à une douleur indescriptible.

-Chat !-

Ladybug le soutint, en le faisant appuyer sur elle, la préoccupation en flèche, et puis s’agenouilla par terre, sa tête entre ses bras.

-Qu’est-ce que... qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ?!-

Il fit un effort pour maintenir levées les paupières, mais il y avait une grimace de douleur sur son visage. -Ma... lady... Je t’en prie, ne fais pas cette tête...-

De ses yeux, toutefois, des larmes étaient déjà en train de jaillir. -Et comment pourrais-je ?-

Le porteur du Miraculous du Chat allait dire quelque chose, mais il vint interrompu par une violente toux. -Je suis désolé, ma lady...-

-Non ! Non, mon chaton, je t’en prie... je t’en prie, ne me laisse pas... !-

-Je...-

-Chat !-

- _Je t’aime, ma lady_ -

Juste à ce moment, leurs Miraculous tiquèrent pour la dernière fois : leur temps était écoulé. Ils se dé-transformèrent tous les deux, à seulement quelques instants l’un de l’autre, en plein milieu de cette ruelle en gravier du parc où n’importe qui aurait pu les voir. Mais désormais, qui s’en souciait ?

-Adrien... !- Elle amena sa main à la bouche, les yeux écarquillés. - _Moi aussi je t’aime, chaton_ -

-Marinette... !- Il essaya d’ajouter quelque chose d’autre, mais le souffle lui mourut dans la gorge et il disparut.

 

Les larmes de la fille tombèrent sur la cendre, où il y avait seulement la bague de Chat Noir, et son cri de douleur se leva en l’air.

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, ok, tout est de la faute de mon meilleur ami, qui m'a donné l'idée. Et moi que pouvais-je faire d'autre sinon la mettre par écrit?  
> J'espère que cette fic vous a plu!  
> Merci beaucoup pour être arrivés jusqu'ici; si ça vous chante, dites moi qu'est-ce que vous en pensez!  
> À la prochaine!
> 
>  
> 
> P.s. Cette fic a été publiée en italien aussi sur le site EFP Fanfiction: https://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3840723&i=1.


End file.
